Pathology is an important medical specialty involving the study and diagnosis of disease through the examination of bodily specimens. Conventional specimen examination procedures involve viewing glass specimen slides through an optical microscope. Digital pathology allows pathologists to examine digital specimen slides generated by scanning physical glass slides using a digital scanner. In general, the digital specimen slides are stored in some form of database and are accessed through a computing device interface in communication with the database. Examining and manipulating specimen slides in a digital pathology environment involves a set of operations different than those used according to conventional methods.